del odio al amor solo ay un paso, ¿oh no paul?
by elizabethvulturi
Summary: cuando un lobito pensava que todo estava perdido, jamas penso que llegaria una luz.


**EL DOLOR DE UN LOBO.**

**Las nubes cubriendo el cielo, todo era gris para mí ya, ya nada tenía sentido para mí todo era tan… difícil en este momento. Porque me pasaba esto a mí?, que era lo que había hecho yo? Acaso quedarse sin padre cuando apenas era un niño no es suficiente? No, creo que no era suficiente.**

**El amor de mi vida se había ido, todo es tan triste, mis compañeros de la manada nos acompañaban, Jacob y Billy y Rebecca estaban destrozados y yo… yo había perdido a mi imprimación.**

**Mi nombre, Paul quiute (se pronuncia quiut), pertenezco a la manada quileute, a la manada de Sam. Y ahora era uno de esos días que preferiría que jamás pasaran, no entendía el porqué de esto. Estaba en el velorio de Rachel, si su velorio ella mi vida estaba muerta, todo por culpa de… mejor ni pensar en eso que solo buscaba más dolor en mi corazón.**

**Tranquilízate, todo estará bien-**

**Como quieres que me tranquilice? Si perdí a lo que más amaba-**

**Sé que es doloroso, perder a la impronta es doloroso-**

**No lo sabes, no has perdido a emyli Sam-**

**Está bien, no lose, pero solo sé que es doloroso, si a ella le pasara algo yo…-**

**Te morirías, es así como me siento-**

**No le ise mas caso y me voltee y Salí de ay, lo único que quería era seguir a mi Rachel, a donde sea que ella este yo quiero estar.**

**Corrí por el bosque, quitándome la ropa en el camino y dejándola regada donde sea. Salte y me transforme en lobo, seguí corriendo, quería sacar todo este dolor que sentía y no sabía cómo.**

**Pov. Ilibeth.**

**Bien, mi suerte no puede ser peor, primero mi avión me deja donde no debe, ahora estoy perdida. **

**Forks- susurre, avía visto un letrero con eso. – que rayos es forks y dónde queda?-**

**Seguí con mi camino, o más bien el taxi seguía su camino. Me dejaría en una pequeña reserva que quedaba cercas, ay buscaría donde quedarme.**

**Bien eh aquí otro momento más en mi patética vida.**

**EL DOLOR PUEDE MAS.**

**Podemos imaginarlo todo, predecirlo todo, **

**Salvo hasta dónde podemos hundirnos.**

**POV. Paul.**

**Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde… el sucedido que me marco la vida para siempre, el dolor va aumentando más de lo pensado, los chicos de las manadas tratan de sacarnos del hoyo al cual nos aviamos metido y digo que nos ayudaban ya que Jacob también estaba igual que yo. Aun con el sufrimiento que tenía en mi corazón, me había dado cuenta de que teníamos un nuevo visitante en la reserva, era una chica a la cual no avía visto y no me interesaba conocerla. Según los chicos era linda y que no podía estar quieta ya que siempre la veían de aquí para haya.**

**Ahora en este instante me dirigía a mi casa ya que mi madre quería que le trajera algo de la tienda, era un saco de harina y ella no podía con eso así que tenía que ir yo aun y cuando no me apetecía salir de mi cuarto.**

**Caminaba sin mirar a ningún lado o más bien no le prestaba la atención.**

**Auch!- una voz femenina sonó con un toque de molestia.- fíjate fortachón por donde vas!-**

**Era una chica, se podría decir que… era linda pero no me interesaba. Como decía era algo bajita no tanto almenos más baja que yo, era morena peor a la ves con un toque blanquecino, su cabello lo tenía en la cara y era ondulado de color café caoba, y sus ojos… eran, algo diferente a los demás, tenían un brillo diferente a las demás.**

**Lo siento- mi voz sonó mas muerta que nada, fría y distante.**

**Lo siento? Es todo? Después de que me tumbas y tiras mis cosas es todo lo que se te ocurre?- sus manos las puso en su cintura y movió su pie derecho en forma de espera de una respuesta.**

**No tengo nada que decir- la mire de reojo y mire Asia otro lado.**

**Si como sea, sabes qué? Creo que no te enseñaron educación-**

**Sabes que no estaré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo mejor me voy-**

**Y la deje ablando sola, había algo en ella que me hizo sentir bien, los pocos minutos que estuve con ella sentí alivio en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma.**

**Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue dejar el costal que mi madre me había encargado. Y después me fui a mi cuarto en me encerré en mi mundo de nuevo como siempre le Asia y mi madre solo me miraba partir y encerrarme en mi mundo de color gris donde solo existía la tristeza y el dolor.**


End file.
